Kisame Hoshigaki - Finding You
by poseyrose
Summary: Kisame x OC Just a Kisame story that I wrote, based purely on my own fantasies and hopefully appealing to others. Containing, romance, loyalty, love, sex and a bit of action. Not for the feint of heart...a bit adventurous and rather smutty!
1. The Begining

Kisame One shot

Well this wasn't how I'd imagined my welcoming to be… currently Kisame, also known as my lover was chasing Deidara around, who was wearing some rather revealing underwear…I sighed. Could I never get one normal moment? I walked into the room and plopped down on the sofa next to Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Anyone want to tell me why Deidara is wearing women's underwear?" I asked, Kakuzu, ignoring me just continued to read his newspaper, with Hidan on his lap laughing his arse off. Itachi just sighed.

"Deidara decided to dress up for Sasori, unfortunately all of Deidara's underwear has been ripped to shreds by Tobi" I cocked an eyebrow, turning to Itachi so that he'd finish the story.

Itachi gave me a small smirk, "Tobi decided he wanted to make a quilt for his bed…out of Deidara's undies, so he decided to borrow some, but of course they ran out of lube, so Deidara asked Kisame if he had any, and as you can see once Kisame saw Deidara in the underwear he just bought you he went ballistic." I smirked.

"OUCH, UN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I sighed this might go on for a while…

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT'S FOR YOU LITTLE SHIT!"** I started laughing my arse off at how angry Kisame was **"THAT UNDERWEAR WAS A FUCKING ANNIVERSARY PRESENT!" ** I immediately stopped laughing. _SHIT! _I completely forgot it was our anniversary today! I hadn't gotten Kisame anything! Damn it! I am such a bad girlfriend! Two years! Two years and I still forgot our bloody anniversary!

Itachi saw my face and smirked. "Relax I knew you'd forget. I've got you covered" I looked at my best friend with the biggest relieved smile on my face.

"Itachi I will never ever be able to thank you enough, you know that right?" he smirked at me, and there was something behind his eyes that made me worry. I knew that look. That could only mean one thing…

"Itachi please tell me you didn't…" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. He out right smirked at me now.

"Oh yes l did." I felt my stomach plunge to my feet. There was only one thing that Itachi could have done. The thing is, Kisame and I were quite experimental, we liked to have a go at anything really, even a little light bondage, handcuffs really that's it, and it was good, well actually it was great, but there was something I knew Kisame wanted to try but he'd never asked me, only thing is that I didn't want to. I just didn't see the appeal of getting spanked till your arse is raw, I have nothing against it but It's obvious that it's me that would get the spanking.

"Well how bad?" Itachi chuckled causing Hidan and Kakuzu to give him a wary look. "Oh you know, outfit, paddle, lube, dildos, bondage…" I palled slightly.

I knew that Kisame wouldn't hurt me, that was a given, and I had no doubt I'd enjoy it, that was _definitely _a given, I mean Christ! The man was a sex god! He was so damn good I was getting wet just thinking about him!

Speaking of my lover, I wonder if even noticed I was here? Was he really that mad?

"Itachi, how did Deidara get the underwear?" Itachi smiled thinking back to earlier…

_**Flashback**_

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Kisame stormed through the base, the angriest expression on his face any one had ever seen. It was bad enough that Amber had been away for about three weeks, so he was obviously sexually frustrated, but this was more than that, he looked _pissed…_

The blue shark man stormed through the base, into the kitchen and proceeded to chuck everything out of every drawer he could find. Itachi looked up from reading his jutsu book and walked into the kitchen. The sight in front of him was one to behold. Kisame was trying to find something with a vengeance he had never seen before.

"Kisame." The blue man looked up at his partner and calmed down a little, it was true he was over reacting but still, it was just so damn frustrating! "What are you looking for?"

Kisame took a breath and proceeded to tell Itachi about the underwear and he needed a pair of scissors to cut the price tags off. Which of course he couldn't find!

"Why don't you just rip them off?" the blue man looked down at his partner from his 6"7 height and proceeded to blush slightly.

"Well there's not much to it…its very, flimsy and delicate, if I try and rip the tags, the whole bloody thing will probably rip and I spent a god damn fortune on it. She's been eyeing it for ages…" Itachi smiled he knew exactly what underwear he'd bought her. She'd been eyeing it for Kisame's birthday present.

Itachi didn't even think it could be classed as lingerie it consisted of a see through black lace bra, with very thin straps gong around the neck, then under each cup were three _very _flimsy straps that went all the way down an attached to a _tiny_ piece of black fabric that was meant to cover her most private parts, a string then went up the back attaching to the back of the bra. That was it, nothing else, it would barely cover her. She was a voluptuous girl; she had the curves, in particular the hips and the breasts to rival any woman but she still had a flat and toned stomach, short but toned legs and toned arms to boot.

It was one of the reasons her and Kisame fit so well together. With his imposing height and breadth, he was a muscled, tall, imposing and large man, and Amber and her curves just seemed to compliment him so well.

Itachi nodded, acknowledging Kisame's obvious problem. "I think I have a pair somewhere." Kisame's relief was obvious as he looked at the clock, she would be home soon. _Just in time_, he thought.

After borrowing Itachi's scissors and placing the underwear back in its box, gift wrapped of course, he placed it on his bed and went to grab a shower…"

_**Flashback End.**_

"So Deidara pinched it when he was in the shower?" Itachi nodded

"Yeah, only thing is, he re-wrapped it so Kisame never knew." I started giggling at that.

*_**CRASH**_* I looked down the hallway, _Kisa must be really mad_, I thought.

"Itachi? Where's his present?"

"I put it in your room under your bed." I nodded in thanks.

"Can you do me a favour make sure Kisa doesn't know I'm home yet and keep him out of the bedroom, okay?" Itachi nodded, I smiled at him. "Oh and you guys might want to go out tonight" I smirked, walking off down the hallway.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I already talked to Pein, we're all going to a bar in town." I nodded and thanked him again. I waked into the room I shared with Kisame and dived under the bed. I then proceeded to curse Itachi to the high heavens. When he said he got everything, he bloody well meant it. I started pulling everything out and placed it on the bed. The outfit was cute, a bit of a cliché, but still cute. I suppose naughty school girl worked well. I turned the skirt around, well it was more of a belt, turning it round I stood there and just stared at the bedazzled writing along the back of the skirt, right were my arse would be were the words in white gemstones 'SPANK ME!' to be honest, I wasn't really resenting it. But the thought of getting spanked just made me feel embarrassed, it just seemed degrading! I mean I was an S-Ranked missing Nin…who was going to get spanked till I was red and sore. I sighed. Too late to back out now…

I looked through all the stuff Itachi had bought, I was impressed and slightly worried as well, Itachi seemed to know what lube Kisame preferred as well as the condoms I liked best. It was almost scary.

After setting everything up I pulled out the paddle and laid it on the bed, and left to change into the outfit Itachi bought me.

I was adjusting the skirt that was showing off the bottom of my arse cheeks and very tight, not to mention the fact that the shirt wouldn't do up over my breasts so that had to be tied just underneath. I slipped on the suspenders, attaching my tights to the little clips and put on my black stiletto heels that Kisame bought me last Christmas; every time I wore them Kisame would melt at the sight of my legs… I was busy day dreaming about Kisame while I was putting up my hair in a messy bun, I heard a knock at my door and Itachi slipped inside.

I poked my head out the bathroom door, realising who it was I walked out and greeted him. "Hi Itachi, do you think it's too much?" I asked, he shook his head at me,

"He's going to love it" I smiled

"I hope so…" Itachi walked up to me and hugged me, he pulled away leaving his hands on my shoulders, "don't worry amber, he's going to love it, honestly. The only thing he's worried about is that your present was ruined." I smiled at Itachi and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thanks Itachi, I don't know why I'm so nervous though, it just feels different tonight." Itachi gave me a knowing smile and I cocked an eyebrow at him. He just shook his head, gave me another hug and left telling me he was sending Kisame to me in the next ten minutes and everyone was leaving now.

I watched as he shut the door, I lit the candles that lay all around the bedroom and waited. Five minutes of butterflies later I heard footsteps coming closer to the room, I knew it was Kisame, I heard him sigh. I smiled listening to how disappointed he sounded. He had no idea.

The door knob twisted and in walked the most gorgeous blue shinobi I'd ever seen, his hands were over his eyes, rubbing his temples. He stopped suddenly and looked around. A smile lit his face, and it took my breath away. His eyes met mine and before I could even breathe I was in his arms. I didn't say anything and neither did he. I hadn't seen him, held him, touched him in three weeks. I buried my face in his chest, I just _breathed_ I missed his smell, I had taken one of his shirts with me on the mission, I slept in it every night, but there was nothing better than smelling _him_. I lifted my face and gazed into his eyes, my stomach did flips. God I loved him. So much.

"Happy anniversary baby." I whispered.

"I thought you wouldn't make It." his voice was low and deep, his chest rumbled every time he spoke, his hand came up and caressed my cheek softly, I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. "I missed you, so much." He whispered into my hair. Sending shivers down my spine.

I looked up at him again. "I love you" I told him and as I said the words I knew that this was what I was here for, to love this man, and he was here to love me. We just fit. It just was. I knew that he loved me, I could see it in his eyes, feel it in the way his arms tightened around me when I spoke the words.

I stepped back and watched as his eyebrows furrowed, I kept hold of his hands; I needed the contact after so long of not having him. I walked backwards, making sure he didn't see the writing splayed over my arse and watched as his eyes took me in hungrily. He followed me to the bed as I sat him down, already seeing the strain in his pants. I smiled, holding his face between my hands, and I kissed him. It was slow and soft and gentle. I poured everything into it as he did for me. His large hands held my waist pulling me against him.

I broke away for air opening my eyes, all I could see was my love mirrored in his eyes. I loved him so much it almost hurt. He then, very predictably stuck his face in my cleavage, I couldn't help but laugh; there was something about Kisame and my breasts. His strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. I rested my hands on his shoulders, rubbing from his arms to his neck and back. I stepped back laughing at his disgruntled expression as I let go of him walking back making sure he stayed sitting on the bed. I walked backwards a good few steps.

"What are you doing woman? Come here and let me fondle you!" I laughed again.

"Hold on one second okay? I have something for you." At this his interest peaked again and he leant forward, his forearms resting on his knees, with an expression I can only describe as predatory.

I smiled. "Kisa, I know you've wanted to try something for a while…" his eyebrow cocked at that, he obviously didn't realise I knew. "So I thought that maybe you'd want to try it tonight" at that he showed me his sharp pointed teeth, his eyes had lit up in expectation and I could see the bulge in his pants get tighter. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second, I knew he could smell my arousal, he could smell the wetness between my legs and all I wanted right then and there was him inside me. And he knew it too.

I took a breath and turned around, I heard his intake of breath and I looked over my shoulder at him, his eyes were glued to the writing on my skirt and the look he was giving me made me weak at the knees. I could feel his eyes rake up and down my body, making me shiver with anticipation.

"woman, if you don't get that gorgeous arse over here now…" he left the threat hanging but it still made me wetter, Christ I was so wet I could feel it dribble down the inside of my leg. Kisame's nostrils flared and he growled, he'd smelt it and seen it.

He got up so fast I never saw him move. He was kneeling in front of me watching as my juices ran down the inside of my thigh. He spun me round and his nose ran up my leg, he just breathed in and I couldn't help but moan. He was barley touching me, but it was the most erotic thing he'd ever done, and god I loved it. My eyes snapped open as hid tongue trapped the drop of my juice and he followed it up my thigh, licking it away until he reached my now ruined panties.

Deftly and silently he unsnapped my suspenders with one hand on each leg, I slipped out of my heels as he threw them across the room to god knows where, followed with my tights and my panties. He left the skirt on though, he then backed me up against the wall and slung my leg over his shoulder and nuzzled me, I let out another moan. He slowly placed gentle kisses everywhere but where I needed him most. My hands found their way into his hair as he finally took a long slow swipe of me.

"Kisame…" I couldn't help but moan his name; he just felt so goddamned good! One of his hands massaged the thigh that was resting on his shoulder; the other was braced against the wall by my waist. Another slow swipe, _god!_

"Kisa" I breathed. He lifted his tongue to my clit, rolling it around the nub, flicking it with that brilliant pink organ of his… my head hit the wall; my hands pressed him closer to me "KISAME! Oh Christ!" he'd taken my overly sensitive clit in his mouth and was now sucking it, rolling it around in his mouth. _Oh god he felt so good! _Suddenly it stopped. I looked down at him and watched as he smirked up at me, removing my leg from his shoulder he got up walked to the bedside table and proceeded to pick up a selection of dildos, all different sizes and colours. He came back, kneeling in front of me, replacing my leg back to his shoulder as he sucked on me again.

"oh god Kisa! Don't you dare st- AHHH! op! Oh Christ! YES!" moving slowly, ever so painfully slowly inside me was a small blue vibrator, suddenly he took a long swipe and cranked the vibrator up to its highest level "AHHHH! KISAME! PLEASE!" my head was rocking side to side; I was bucking into his face, in time with his tongue.

"What baby? What do you want? Tell me what you want from me…"

I couldn't breathe it was just so damn good… suddenly everything stopped. The vibrations, his tongue, everything. I looked down at his smirking face; he knew I was close to cumming.

His hands ran up my front stopping at the tie bellow my breasts, slowly, ever so slowly he untied the shirt, setting my breasts free. His mouth latched onto my left nipple as he picked up a medium sized dildo and thrust it into me without any warning. "KISAME!" but nothing happened, no movement, there was none of that gorgeous friction I needed, no craved! I had to have it!

"Tell me baby…tell me what you want" his breath and lips brushed against my now erect and cold nipple.

"I want…I want you to move it…" I could feel his smirk…his hands massaged my sides, I moaned again.

"Move what sweetheart? What do you want me to move?"

"Move the dildo, I need you to move the dildo in me…I need you to make me cum!"

I head him chuckle "you should've said sweetie…" his mouth latched onto my nipple again, sucking and grazing his tongue and teeth against it,

"Oh god…" I was in heaven, he then started moving the dildo in and out, so slowly, ever so tormenting slowly… I bucked into it and he growled.

"You need to stay still baby…I don't want you to move at all, do you understand me?" I looked down at him with lust glazed, half lidded eyes and nodded. "Promise?"

I nodded "promise…" I breathed

"Good girl…" he started his ministrations again the dildo moving slightly faster but still too slow, his mouth latched onto my other nipple and suddenly I felt a small vibrator on my clit.

"OH GOD! KISA! YES…PLEASE…MORE! KISAME!" he suddenly went even faster, faster, faster…

"**KISAME!**" I climaxed all over the dildo, the vibrator and my legs.

My eyes closed as my head fell back against the wall, my knees where weak, the only thing holding me up where Kisame's hands on my waist.

His lips traveling up my stomach to my breasts, enticed shivers from me as I felt his whispered words against my skin.

"Open your eyes baby" Slowly; I prized my eyes open starring at the candle lights flickering on the ceiling. "Look at me." Sluggishly, letting my eyes travel down to meet his black pupils, I felt a fresh wave of desire rush over me, a fresh sheen of sweat appearing as his face dipped lower and I watched him, his eyes never leaving mine as his tongue cleaned up the evidence of my orgasm.

I could hardly breathe; here was this man, on his knees before me, worshiping my body until I couldn't think straight, until I couldn't think at all. I was lost in him, and I knew I'd never find my way back to a life without him, I would willing stay here in this moment with the man that I belonged to, the man that belonged to me.

"Kisame…" I whispered, my body still heavy and helpless from my release ached with fresh need. A need that only _he_ could satisfy.


	2. Breasts, always the breasts,

CHAPTER 2

I had finally gotten my breath back, still against the wall where Kisame had ravished me so well, his face had once again found its way back into my cleavage. I still to this day couldn't fathom what it was about breasts – or in particular my breasts that had him so enamoured. After Kisame had asked me out I never expected him to be glued to my chest every chance he got, something that used to piss the hell out of me, in particular our first fight…

FLASHBACK

Stumbling into the hideout clutching my stomach, watching, as I left a trail of blood behind me from the wounds on my stomach and chest. Finally making it into the kitchen I steadied myself against the counter as I tried to stay up right, my vision fading in and out while I tried to get air into my lungs.

"Amber?" I tried to speak but I couldn't form any words, I was too weak, I'd lost too much blood, I needed medical attention and I needed it now.

"Amber?!" I recognised the voice as Kisame's as he lunged towards me catching me as I tilted sideways with the threat of falling over. His strong blue arms took hold of me and lifted me against his chest as he began sprinting down the hallway to what I assumed was the medical room. All the while, shouting for Kakuzu and Sasori as I hung limp in his arms. Despite everything that was going on, the most prominent thought in my head wasn't of fear but of embarrassment! Kisame my lover of only 3 weeks was now watching as I was possibly taking my last breaths. This was humiliating! He must think I'm so weak! Unable to protect myself!

"What happened?" Kakuzu's unmistakable gruffness interrupted my thoughts.

"I don't know I walked into the kitchen to find her nearly unconscious, covered in blood and bleeding everywhere!"

For a moment my heart sank, he sounded so worried; Kisame was worrying about me because I was stupid. If only I'd have seen that ninja, then I wouldn't be on a medical table having my clothes cut off me.

I felt the cold metal of the scissors between my breasts before it was suddenly gone. "Don't be stupid Kisame; I need to take her bra off so I can treat her wounds" Kakuzu's voice left no room for argument but I knew Kisame, he wasn't the type to back down to anyone. However, before I could hear his reply, I blacked out.

Kisame's POV

I snatched the scissors away from Kakuzu; there was no way he was taking off her bra! I could feel the jealousy in me ignite and chase all rational thought from my mind.

"Don't be stupid Kisame; I need to take her bra off so I can treat her wounds" I looked again at my lover, lying on the medical table bleeding rapidly, becoming paler and paler…

"Kisame, her chest has been sliced open I need to stitch her up and to do that I need to take her bra off, the wound goes too far across her breast for me to leave it on." I knew Kakuzu was right, I knew what he was saying was rational and I knew I was being ridiculous, but the rage in me was building, she was my woman and would only be seen by me!

"KISAME! LISTEN TO ME!" my head snapped up automatically responding to Kakuzu's own rage "Kisame she will die unless I can stitch her up! She's going to bleed to death in under a few minutes! I can't restrain you and save her at the same time, her injuries are too extensive! Give me the scissors and step outside!"

I didn't move.

"NOW!" I felt Itachi appear beside me, his presence alone rationalized my thought process enough to hand Kakuzu the scissors and after brushing a stray drop of blood from Amber's cheek, leave the room.

"She'll be fine." I watched Itachi walk down the hallway, following behind him slowly, feeling the tug in my chest to turn around and hold her. Too keep her close. "She will be fine Kisame, she's strong and Kakuzu knows what he's doing, he won't let her die." I nodded, taking a breath and walking down the hallway into my room.

Looking around I walked straight into the bathroom, turning on the taps without looking into the mirror, watching as the blood swirled around in the water and eventually down the plug hole like a macabre reminder of the woman lying in the medical room, fighting for her life. My woman.

I sighed; looking up into my reflection I saw the blood covering my top, arms and neck. I suddenly had to be clean; I had to get her blood off of me.

Stripping I jumped into the shower letting the warm water run over me, cleaning my skin and relaxing my muscles. As I stood there, letting the water run over my body I couldn't stop thinking about how I'd reacted earlier, why was I so bothered about Kakuzu seeing Amber's breasts? I knew I wasn't the only man who'd ever seen them, they were pretty damn glorious.

We'd only been sleeping together for a few weeks, three to be exact, but I'd wanted her for so much longer, months I'd watched her, waiting for something to happen that would stop me from wanting her, but nothing happened, every day I found something about her that I hadn't noticed before, and every day she became more enticing, more beautiful, more addictive.

I already knew that she meant more to me than I would like to admit, but not by not admitting it was I putting both of us in danger? If I couldn't admit how much she meant to me already then would I eventually push her away? Why was I even thinking about this?! It had only been three weeks! There's no way I could push her away so quickly. The sex was amazing, and she was exactly who I wanted. I knew the fact that I was blue could be an issue, heck I got stared at enough, I looked like a shark, I had gills for god's sake! But she knew all that before, and still she chose me. So why was I so worried I was going to push her away? Surely the only thing I should be worried about was weather she'd live long enough to reject me…

Amber's POV

There was something heavy on my chest. Something really heavy. I opened my eyes, looking around the dark medical room, at least I survived, but not, I reminded myself, before I could humiliate myself in front of Kisame. Brilliant.

I took a breath, wincing at the weight on my chest. What the hell was that?! Looking down I couldn't help but chuckle, all I could see was the back of Kisame's head, as his face was firmly implanted between my breasts. Typical, a man more concerned about a pair of breasts than the woman they belong to. A small sinking feeling settled in my gut. Guilt. Guilt over a small comment? What the hell?!

"Kisame." I whispered "Kisame, wake up." I lifted my right arm reaching over to shake his head lightly.

"mmmmmggggggghhhhhhhh" I chuckled again.

"Kisame wake up!" he snuggled closer into my chest causing me to wince slightly.

"too comfortable" I couldn't help but giggle,

"Kisa, you're going to pull out my stitches…" his face shot up, a slightly panicked look in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you need pain killers? New stitches? What abo-"

"Kisa! Calm down! I'm fine, just a bit tender."

He smiled slightly, "Then I can go back to sleep?" I cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"well" he began, "if you're okay then I can go back to taking my nap"

Frowning I took a deep breath before glaring back at him, my ice blue eyes shining in fury, "well I'm sorry I'm keeping you from your oh so important nap Kisame, do forgive me next time I'll try to get injured enough that you can have a full days sleep instead of just a few hours!"

I watched as Kisame's face darkened and he frowned at me matching me in my fury, "what the hell is up with you woman?! All I do is make a small joke and all of a sudden you go off on me?! It's only been three weeks and you've already gone into crazy bitch mode!"

For a moment I couldn't speak, I was too consumed with the anger and frustration boiling up inside of me. "crazy bitch mode! I almost die, I get stitches for the puncture in my stomach, as well as the gash on my chest and all you're interested in is taking a nap on my breasts! Well boo hoo! Poor Kisame, it must be so hard for you, being so sleep deprived!"

Kisame's face softened, "Amber, you know I didn't mean it like that…"

"oh really, how did you mean it then?" I couldn't look at him, I was fuelled by embarrassment, fury and, well, more embarrassment. I knew it was a joke, so why did I kick off? Why was I being a crazy bitch?

"I'm sorry, I was really worried about you, it was just a joke, if I knew it would've upset you I wouldn't have made it."

I turned my head and looked at him, "it's fine Kisa, I over reacted. I was just embarrassed is all..."

Flashback End

I chuckled to myself, "what's so funny?" I watched as the predatory look in Kisame's eyes made me wetter, his nostrils flared and his eyes held a glazed look as he caught the scent of my arousal. "I'll tell you later, there are more pressing matters to deal with at the moment"

Slowly standing he twined his arms around my waist, as I stood on my tip toes, wrapping mine around his neck, and leaning in for my prize. A kiss. I never got used to tasting myself on Kisame's tongue, it was so completely erotic, knowing what this man could do to me with only his tongue and being able to taste the product of his success.

He pulled back ever so slightly, his lips still brushing against mine, ever so lightly. "What kinds of matters?" I smirked back at him, "The kind Mr Hoshigaki, which resides in your boxers."

"Well sweetheart, you made the problem; you'll have to fix it." I reached up and took my hair from its bun letting it fall around my shoulders as I took off the shirt, still leaving on the bedazzled belt.

"My pleasure…"


	3. paddles and promises

CHAPTER 3

Still basking in the effects of my orgasm all I could do was feel Kisame's hands on my waist, my back against the wall, his mouth ravaging my neck, his tongue and teeth marking me as his, letting everyone know that I belonged to him. And that's was fine with me. His hands travelled from my waist down over my hips, under my arse cheeks that where apparently interesting enough to be massaged for a good 5 minutes, his rough, calloused hands lightly trailed down my thighs, his fingers brushing my sensitive lips causing me to moan as he spread my legs wrapping them around his muscled waist raising my till my face was level to his.

"Kisame"

Kisame scrapped his sharp teeth against my collar bone, his tongue flicked over my skin – soothing the scrapes.

"Kisame…"

My hands slipped up the back of his neck, spreading through his navy hair, grabbing it and pulling his head sharply back to the most confused and beautifully annoyed face I'd ever seen.

"Kisame!"

"What baby?"

I looked at him smirking, one eyebrow raised, and I looked at him properly for the first time since I'd been back, I took in his perfectly straight nose – unusual for a ninja, especially an S-ranked one. His strong jaw and days-worth of stubble gave him the rugged look I loved on him, his thick lips and wide mouth tilted up into the smile that I loved so much.

I moved my right hand to cup his cheek feeling his stubble and chiselled cheekbones under my hand, the pad of my thumb gently ran over his gills – I loved Kisame's gills, there was something about them that just fit him so well. Leaning in his lips caught mine in soft caress, pulling away he smirked.

"When you look at me like that, it just makes me want to take you right here, screw the foreplay." I giggled at him as he started massaging my thighs again.

"Kisa, there is nothing I would love more – but I'm afraid I can't do this without you fixing something first."

His eyebrows pulled together as he looked at me in worry, "Amber what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you this" I looked down to the dip at the base of his throat.

"Baby, seriously what's wrong?" his hand slipped into my long mahogany hair – tilting my face up to his I took a deep breath. "Tell me"

"Kisa" he sucked in a nervous breath…

"You're still dressed"

"Woman!" I broke into fits of laughter as he suddenly chucked me over his shoulder slapping my arse – I squealed as he dumped me on the bed. Grabbing his head band and chucking it on the floor along with his top – giving me a front row seat to the male perfection that was his chest and stomach, rock hard and completely irresistible, just like the beautiful piece of man flesh straining against his trousers. I liked my lips taking him in from his head, to his broad and oh so perfect shoulders, which were perfect for gripping and his arms – thick, strong and full of power. "You can pick up your jaw now baby, I know you like what you see."

Up on all fours I turned round, giving Kisame perfect view of my arse and my dripping opening, ready and waiting for his intrusion. "like what you see?" looking over my shoulder at him I watched as his eyes darkened at the sight of me presented for him, picking up the paddle next to me – which apparently he hadn't noticed before now because suddenly the paddle was gone from my hands and colliding with my arse.

"Oh!"

"I swear Amber if you move from that position I will make you pay." Looking back at him my stomach flipped, his face was dark and his eyes hadn't moved from my derriere, I had never been so turned on in my life. He was looking at me like he'd never had me before.

His hand slipped up my butt and over my back till he gripped my shoulder, his imposing body leaning over mine and his thick lips brushing against the shell of my ear. As the paddle in his other hand slapped lightly against my rear, his breath sending shivers down my spine. Feeling the outline of his body pressed against mine, combined with the sharp sensation of the paddle and his warm breath, I wasn't sure how much longer I could last without sliding down on Kisame's erection myself. I could feel my inner walls pulsing with need, fresh juices coating my lips, readying myself for what my body needed, what it craved.

I needed Kisame. I needed him in me; I needed it more than I needed my next breath.

"I know how much you need me baby I can feel it." I practically purred as he slid two thick fingers into my opening. "Jesus, kitten, you're so wet!" my walls contracted as he searched for my sweet spot, causing a desperate cry to slip from my lips as his fingers stroked me in just the right place every time.

"Kisame! Please!" the paddle collided with my cheeks again and again, the throbbing and tightness in my stomach growing stronger and stronger. I couldn't take much more of this, his fingers kept stroking me and I thought I was going to die, and just as I reached the place of pure burning need, I climaxed, I fell off a cliff so high I couldn't even see where I was falling.

I couldn't hear.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't see.

I couldn't breathe.

All I could do was feel. All I could do was drown, drown in a pleasure so vast, I wasn't sure that I would ever resurface. I wasn't sure if I wanted to resurface, and then I felt him – just him. His lips on my neck, my spine, caressing down my back. He was pulling me back, bringing me back to the air, to where I could breathe, to him. He was pulling me to the surface so he could dunk me back under ten times more – but I would gladly do so, I would run into his arms and smile the whole way, because nothing and no one could make me feel like Kisame could. He was the ruin of me and I loved him for it.

Opening my eyes I looked up seeing the room staring back at me, clothes scattered all over the floor, piles of books everywhere you looked and Samehada propped in its own corner of the room. Kisame's hands moved to my stomach, flipping me onto my back his strikingly blue face invaded my vision.

"You okay angel?" his eyes seemed anxious, as if he thought he had pushed me too far. His lips tracing the line of my jaw, as I smiled, I felt like jelly, I was well loved, had been given two of the best orgasms of my life, and I knew there were more coming. But still this beautiful blue Adonis stretched above me still doubted the way he affected me, the way he made me feel.

With the greatest effort I could manage, I slipped my hands to his face, lifting it so his eyes met mine. "Kisame Hoshigaki, that was so amazingly, perfectly, brilliantly…brilliant! I can barely move at all! I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to wind me in to some lust crazy lunatic the moment your hands touch my skin."

His lopsided grin stopped my heart for just a second and I couldn't think – I just felt. And then I knew. I knew I'd said the words before but now I really knew. I could feel it in my bones – I would never be the same after Kisame, I would forever be ruined for the man uncertainly leaning over my perfectly pliable body right now. Because my heart was his – it didn't belong to me anymore, I had no claim to the organ any longer. It beat for him. Only him. And I knew that if he left, if he hurt, if he disappeared or died it would stop. Because it was all for him.

"Kisame"

"I know baby,"

The way he looked at me I had no doubt what so ever that he knew what was going through my head. I knew that he understood. That he loved me as much as I loved him.

"Make love to me Kisa, not just sex, not anymore, I need you Kisame, completely, so make love to me."

Slipping my hands to his trousers, simultaneously slipping them off with his boxers I watched as he looked at me like he had that first night, like I was everything he had ever wanted and everything he didn't deserve. He looked at me like I would disappear, like I would leave. But even then I was stuck; I hadn't had a chance…

_**Flashback **_

Amber's POV

Keeping my eyes down as he passed, I forced my eyes not to look up at him. But I couldn't keep them away from his face; one small peak wouldn't kill me would it? No! Of course it wouldn't! I was a ninja and a bloody good one too! My eyes crept up his cloaked form to his face, our eyes connecting and my heart froze – and then just like it did every time I looked at him it broke into a sprint, hammering against my ribcage like a man possessed.

Tearing my eyes from his, I looked forward and concentrated on slowing down the drum in my chest.

Every time.

Every time I looked at that man my heart would freeze and then go into overdrive, my stomach flipped, my lungs stopped working and I couldn't think straight any more. This was just getting ridiculous.

Kisame was attractive, I knew that, hell he was perfection personified. And I wanted him, oh god how much I wanted to run my hands through his spiky hair, I wanted to explore the vast expanse of his chest and stomach, I wanted to feel his weight on top of me, feel the power of his muscles as he drove into my body, shoving me off the edge of pure ecstasy.

All I could think about when I looked at him was spending days, naked in bed, learning where he was ticklish, counting each scar, kissing each scar for that matter. I wanted to know if he had any birth marks, or if he had anymore gills. Heck I wanted to know his body better than my own. I wanted free reign to ravish him and be ravished in return.

Too lost in my day dreaming I hadn't realised he was calling my name until his hand wrapped around my upper arm, jerking me back towards him.

Staring up at him in confusion I tried to pay attention as I got lost in his smell. _Mmmmmm_…_all man_, he smelt like pure masculine power…

"Amber-san? Did you hear me?"

I shivered as his hand dropped from my arm, causing goose bumps on my skin.

"Sorry what Kisa-Kun?" his face froze in a shocked expression…WTF? What had I said? I was only dreaming about how damn delectable he smelt and then he knocked me out of it and I'd just asked him-

…oh fuck…

"Sorry I meant Kisame-san…"

"Why did you say that?" I could feel my body's need to blush and announce my embarrassment, trying as hard as I could I pushed down the treacherous blush to answer him.

"I'm sorry Kisame- san I was distracted and it just slipped out. I know you don't want to be called that and I apologise, I'm just a little out of it today, it won't happen again."

"I don't mind"

"Huh?"

Oh fabulous! Great going Amber! The guy you've been drooling over for months is having a non-mission related conversation with you and now you've gone and made yourself look like an absolute wanker…fucking great!

"I said I don't mind…as long as I can call you Amber-Koi"

I looked into his striking eyes in shock, Koi? Why would he want to call me that? I couldn't think of anything to say, my mind was running a mile a minute trying to figure out if I actually had a chance at the man standing before me, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'd like that"

"You would?" his smile stopped me dead, no one should be allowed to look that damn sexy while smiling, my stomach was never going to recover…

"Yeah, I mean I like how it sounds, when you say it that is."

Could I find a gun anywhere? A katana maybe…heck I'd take the Konoha ANBU right now – but someone needed to shut me the fuck up – because apparently I couldn't do it.

"Well Amber- Koi" I blushed… I bloody well blushed, was there no end to this humiliation?! "Pein-sama called a meeting, you mind if we walk together?" why did he look so uncertain? I had basically just told him I liked it when he called me love, and that I only liked him calling me love and therefore revealed the extent of my obsessive lustful and totally inappropriate feelings for him. Fuck.

"Sure" another brilliant witty remark to help Kisame fall in lust with me – how the fuck did I become a ninja?

Kisame's POV

They walked to the meeting together in an awkward silence, Kisame hadn't noticed though he was still reeling over the fact that the short, curvy and feisty brunette next to him had just let him use an honorific meant for lovers…for lovers!

Damn but she was perfect, even the way she stumbled on her words when she looked him in the eyes. If she was anyone else he would have thought that she was too distracted by the fact that he looked like a shark and busy figuring out how he had gills if he was breathing air just fine.

But when he looked in her eyes, expecting to see the uncomfortable shuffle of her trying to look anywhere but his face, all he saw was lust, reflected back to him in her freezing ice blue and grey eyes was lust – for him, the shark demon of the mist. Him, the mountain of blue skin and gills, shark demon chakra and everything.

He couldn't believe his luck! Sure women had approached him before and there were a handful of women who had liked his looks and Kisame was grateful for that – he was a man after all and sometimes a boner just needed to be tended to by a woman. But this woman was something else, she was short about 5ft 4 over a foot shorter than him, her long mahogany hair was not quite straight and not quite curly, a bit of a mix between the two, she wore it up constantly and had only seen her with it down on a couple of occasions – but he'd always wanted to run his hands through it. Was it as soft as he thought it would be? She was rude, moody, opinionated, funny, quiet and a complete mystery to him. But damn he wanted her like he'd never wanted a woman before in his life.

He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her for 6months since she'd joined, at first it was just some small niggling attraction, but it had grown, she started appearing in his fantasies, her laugh would make him jealous of whoever had made her laugh.

She hated her laugh, if she laughed to hard she started wheezing, she sounded a bit like an air bag, but that was okay. He didn't mind. Besides he liked it when she giggled – it was such a weird sound to come from a ninja, and from her it was even weirder. He just wanted to make her laugh. He wanted to kiss her and take her to bed.

And after months of dreaming, months of fantasising about the short, rounded brunette next to him he had finally decided to at least have an adult conversation with her and what had happened? She had let him call her love…just him though – because his little fire cracker liked the way that he said her name.

They were almost at the meeting room when he realised that he was a bit too excited in one particular part of his anatomy – well this could be awkward…

Deciding that it didn't matter he opened the door and let her in first.

"Thanks Kisa-kun" her smile said it all – she liked him and she wanted him, he could tell by the pulse slamming in her neck.

Kisame took a deep breath and began to plan…if his woman wanted him then he wouldn't ignore her. She was going to have him.

The meeting was boring and mainly some routine information – ANBU movements and any ninja in the area to look out for when on missions. Kisame was too busy to really notice, besides Itachi would fill him in and he had a woman to seduce.

After the meeting he waited for everyone to leave before catching up to Amber and pulling her quickly into his room.

"Kisame?" her voice seemed slightly worried at his actions, he looked down at her smiling as he pulled her into his chest. Silly kitten, didn't she know that she was going to have to get used to this pretty damn soon?

Ambers POV

His smile was infectious, and as his lips touched mine for the first time, I couldn't breathe. His lips where strong and persistent, he knew what he wanted and he knew how to kiss, but his kiss was like a caress and damn if I was leaving this room till I was satisfied.

He pulled my into his chest further, his hands connecting with my skin sending bolts of electricity up my spine, his hard, wide chest was just perfect to be pulled into. I wrapped one hand round his neck; the other opening is cloak and throwing it from his shoulders, then proceeded to slide up his stomach to rest over his heart.

He pulled away, and the way he looked at me, made me feel like I was the only woman he had ever seen in his life, he looked at me in a way that just melted me completely. I had to have him.

"Are you sure Koi? Because once I've had you, no one else can, I've waited far too long to have you in my bed, I won't give you up." His eyes held such concern like I would actually turn away and leave, but as I looked at him, knowing that it was the last thing he wanted, I knew that he would also not stop me if I left right then. He would let me go, because he wouldn't give me up after tonight, and I knew it.

"Kisame…if you don't keep kissing me soon I will have to tie you to that bed." I felt his grin as his lips smashed against mine, hot and demanding. And as piece by piece of clothing fell to the floor and I landed on the bed, I couldn't help but look forward to the day we would spend tomorrow, naked in bed and discovering ticklish spots.

_**Flashback end**_

As I finished relieving Kisame of his trousers, I looked into the eyes of the man I loved one more time, his lips met mine and I had never felt as safe and as loved as I did in that moment.


End file.
